Of Love and Lust
by GwendolynAlexander
Summary: Thrown into a world that she never wanted, Kagome has to learn to be a proper lady and show the one man that she never wanted that she is the only one for him.


"Sesshoumaru... When are you coming to bed?" I said as he stood at the door of his study. I watched him look over his scrolls not once looking up at me or even specking to me to let me know that he knew that i was there even though she knew he did. I walked towards him "Sesshoumaru-"

"Wench go back to bed" he said in his emotionless voice that chilled I down to her very core and it caused me to stop walking and nod at him. I walked back to the door and looked back at him and he was still looking at those scrolls.

I wish I hate him. I wish that he had Inuyasha's necklace around his neck so that I could sit him and ran away...but I can't ever since six months ago when he bite me and made me his mate I want his approval. Whenever he is around I want go to him and talk to him and ask how he's day is going or can we go on a walk and just talk...but I don't cause I knew that he just...well be Sesshoumaru

I walked into the room that I shared with Sesshoumaru and got into bed and waited for sleep. I just looked at the ceiling and thought about my life right now... I didn't want any of this and he acted like I love this that I loved these night that I sleep alone or hearing the servants laugh and talk behind my back. I was want to go home.

Around a hour later Sesshoumaru walked into the room, I control my breathing and aura to make it seem that I was asleep, and started taking off his clothes and changing into a his sleeping pants and got into bed...

I grabbed the vines in the well to pull myself out because I know that Inuyasha was not going to come he's was with Kikyo. I have been here for more then two years and we have finally destroyed Naraku and his little minions and I have made my wish to bring back the loved ones that was killed by Naraku. I started walking towards the village, my mind still darting back to when Inuyasha and Kikyo, about how they were together.

I wasn't angry...ok maybe that wasn't entirely true. I was angry that in the end he picked her over me...but I am glad that he can finally be happy and live the life he wanted in the first place.

"Ugh"

"Hmmm?" what was that? I drew an arrow and placed it on the weather worn crimson bow, my priestess aura spreading out trying to sense anyone nearby. I kept my arrow drawn as I walked silently through the forest, my ears straining for any amount of sound that would tell me if anyone was nearby.

"Ugh...Dammit" that was closer than the first, and from what my aura was telling me it was a demon...but it's energy was slowly disappearing which lead to believe that the owner of the voice was injured and most likely needed help. I kept moving forward, my eyes darting all over the place to try and locate the injured demon. And there he was. Sesshoumaru was leaning up against a tree, a large red gash on his leg side the blood dripping down the wound slowly staining his perfect clothing and the grass beneath him.

"Sesshoumaru" I said as I walked over to him and kneel beside him.

"Stay back!" he growled at me. "I can take care of myself."

"But Sesshoumaru you need help" I said as I stared into his eyes, the beautiful molten gold eyes that seemed to catch the sheer radiance of the sun.

"I do not need your help wench.." he gripped his side ,blood staining his hand crimson "Now leave, I don't need help...especially yours."

"Sesshoumaru you're not going to last long...please let me help you" I opened my book bag and brought out some bandages and anti-septic.

"Didn't you hear me?" he said as his blood drenched hand grabbed mine the icy cold blood running down my wrist "I don't need Inuyasha wench looking after me." He squeezed my wrist with whatever demonic strength he had in his failing body, I yelped, the shock of pain quickly pulsing through me, his claws digging into my skin drawing blood. I could feel as his blood mixed with mine and I felt a new strong and I used my new strength as I pulled my hand away.

"Well to bad you're getting my help you're going to to deal with it." I said as I started working. After a while I guess that he knew that I wasn't going to leave him alone. I started taking off his yukata and I grasped.

"Just like a human to fear blood" he said his voice colder then normal.

"I'm not scared of blood, I just surprise." The wound was three claw marks across his chest; it bled freely like a crimson waterfall from what I can tell it was deep but not deep enough to cur any vital organs.

"Why don't you paint it? It will last longer."

I ignored that comment as I started working. "So how did this happen?"

"…" Sesshoumaru didn't even look at; he was just looking straight ahead.

"I'm not going to shut up you know, so might as well tell me."

"I don't answer to you wench and how many times am I going to tell you to leave me alone."

"There's one thing that I learned from your brother how to be stubborn, so you are getting my help." I said as I started wrapping the bandages around his torso. "Could you sit up for a while please?"

"Will you hurry up? Or all human slow like you?" he said as he sat up.

I continued to wrapped the bandages around him, my fingers brushing against his tone upper body, my eyes traced down to his abs they appeared perfect diamonded hard not one scar appeared on his body. I seriously hope that the claw marks don't leave scars it would be a sin to ruin such perfection. If anyone would look at him in all his glory they wouldn't say that he was a demon…but a god among women.

(Change of POV)

Why can't this wench listen to one


End file.
